


Nippon Ichi

by Mezzaluna



Category: m: おそ松くん| Osomatsu-kun (Anime 1988), おそ松くん| Osomatsu-kun (Anime 1966), おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Iyami saves the day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezzaluna/pseuds/Mezzaluna
Summary: ❝Accidentalmente, Iyami termina haciendo de niñera para Osomatsu.❞





	Nippon Ichi

 

  
El bullicio se extendió por toda la cuadra y los carteles y las vitrinas se estremecían con los zapatazos del set completo de los Matsuno. Pero la gente del barrio ya estaba acostumbrada y se lo vieron venir. Excepto Iyami, quien recibió el balonazo en la cara que le sacó aún más los dientes. Seguidamente, la estampida infantil confundió el balón con su cara.

—Sh-shie… —murmuró sin ganas y todo magullado en el piso, incapaz de hacer la pose —¿Qué fue eso…?

—¡Vamos, Jyuushimatsu! ¡Te dije que me la pasaras a mí! —gritó uno de ellos, vayan a saber ustedes cual.

—¡No, a mí! —gritó otro. Y fue ahí donde Iyami los perdió de vista.

Iyami se levantó con dificultad y accidentalmente cruzó miradas con un tipo parado justo fuera de la casa de los Matsuno, recostado en el poste de luz. Se incorporó con rapidez y le lanzó su mejor mirada de odio.

—¿Y este qué me mira? —dijo sacudiéndose el polvo de la chaqueta y tomando su bastón.

Ya se sentía incómodo y fuera de lugar ahí así que se dispuso a irse, pero con el estrupicio había olvidado hacia dónde iba en primer lugar.

—¡Ah, claro! ¡Chibita!

 

 

;

  
—¡Tome! —dijo el pequeño con entusiasmo mientras le extendía un par de monedas al vendedor —¡Muchas gracias!

Olió el pincho de oden y pensó en que no podía haber una mejor forma de gastar el último dinero que le quedaba.

—Delicioso… Ah, hola Iyami. ¿Huh…? ¡No, devuélvemelo! ¡Desgraciado!  
—Mm, esto huele bien.  
—¡Eso es lo último que comeré hoy! ¡No tengo más dinero!  
—No te preocupes, Chibita. Cuando tenga te voy a invitar a comer todo lo que quieras.

Lo engulló todo de un solo mordisco mientras Chibita se ponía de puntillas tratando de alcanzarlo. A Iyami la vista le divertía mucho, hasta que reconoció las seis voces tan familiares, discutiendo sobre algo.

—¡¿Pero y cómo puedes perder un balón de fútbol así nada más?! ¡Idiota!  
—¡Pero si ya te dije que no era yo quien la tenía, Osomatsu!

Por detrás, había otro de los sextillizos que silbaba fingiendo despiste.

Iyami vio la confusión y se le ocurrió que podía aprovecharla para desquitarse. Dejó a Chibita dando vueltas en el lugar y corrió hacia el grupo distraído, saltando y aterrizando con una patada voladora encima de la cabeza del que estaba más cerca. En el proceso derribó a los demás, quienes se quedaron confundidos en el piso. Iyami emprendió la carrera y se escapó impune.

Pero no tanto al día siguiente, cuando Chibita aún estaba de mal humor por haberle robado y tuvo la mala suerte de cruzárselo por el camino. Era increíble como un niño tan pequeño podía ser un rival para él y dejarle tantos moretones.

Caminaba apoyándose en su bastón más de lo que generalmente le era necesario y murmurando pequeñas quejas inaudibles cuando pasó por la casa de los Matsuno. El tipo del poste rondaba ahora por la acera de en frente y, apenas lo vio, se lo quedó mirando de nuevo. Pero esta vez Iyami no tenía ánimos de nada.

Al parecer fue una mala idea quedarse tanto tiempo en el camino, pues escuchó los pasos de la señora Matsuno y luego sintió las manos pequeñas que lo sacudían con violencia.

—¡Señor Iyami, qué bueno que me lo encuentro!  
—Huh.  
—Surgió un imprevisto y ahora tengo que salir. Pensé en que tendría que dejarlo solo pero, ya que está aquí, ¿podría echarle un ojo a Osomatsu?

El cerebro de Iyami se quedó en la pantalla de carga por unos segundos.

—¿No… no debería estar en el colegio ahora mismo? —preguntó tratando de recordar qué día era.

—Ay, pobrecillo… —dijo ella con una pose dramática —Un desgraciado no supo por dónde iba y se los llevó por delante. Osomatsu no pudo ir a clase hoy.

Iyami tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

—¡Ah, pero no se preocupe! No me voy a demorar. Además, solo va a tener que cuidar a uno de ellos; los demás sí están en el colegio. ¡Adiós! —Y se fue sin dejarlo comentar nada.

Iyami se quedó ahí parado, desconcertado al principio, pero supuso que tenía que entrar. Dejó los zapatos y miró a ambos lados con miedo de que salieran los seis y le brincaran encima intentando matarlo, pero no salió nadie. Se adentró en la casa y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Osomatsu estaba en el futón, cubierto de pies a cabeza.

Suspiró y sonrió dándose la vuelta, pensando en que no sería la gran cosa, además de que tenía la nevera a su disposición. Claro, hasta que sintió como su cara se estampaba contra el piso. Los dientes quedaron enterrados en la madera.

—¡No creas que no me di cuenta, Conejo! ¡Te vi cuando te ibas corriendo!  
—¿Conejo?  
—Y tendrás que pagar el piso.

Iyami sacó los dientes del piso. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Osomatsu de pie en la entrada. Tenía un apósito en la frente y se estaba tronando los dedos.

—Te ves muy bien de salud —murmuró Iyami —. Mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Osomatsu tomó impulso e Iyami alcanzó a apartarse pero no por completo. El primero no perdió el tiempo en atacar su brazo con los dientes.

—¡Shieee! —Iyami trató de pegarle desesperadamente con su bastón —¡No parece que le hubieras dicho a tu madre!  
—¡Quería desquitarme yo mismo! —respondió, y procedió a morderlo una vez más.  
—¡Shieeee!

Iyami logró apartar al otro poniendo el bastón en medio. Siendo mucho más fuerte lo tiró al piso y rió por un momento, hasta que sintió como le estampaban la caneca en la cara.

—¡Ya basta, no vine aquí para que me pegaran! —gritó Iyami.  
—¡No, fue usted quien empezó! Se lo merece. ¡Y me voy a desquitar mientras está aquí!  
—Ah, ¿sí? Pues yo no me voy a quedar en esta casa de locos.

Iyami agarró su bastón con fuerza y salió de la casa deslizando la puerta violentamente. Casi tropieza con el tipo del poste que ahora se paseaba por delante de la entrada de los Matsuno. Iba a decirle algo pero vio que lo ignoró por completo, así que lo murmuró para sí mismo.

Iba sobándose el brazo y preguntándose por qué le pasaban esas cosas, pero rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente alguien como él se lo merecía. Ahí fue donde se le ocurrió mirar hacia atrás; el sujeto se había quedado ahora en la entrada y miraba en su dirección. La siguiente vez que volteó, ya no estaba pendiente de él. Desde entonces, Iyami no pudo dejar de pensar en esa situación.

¿Sería algún familiar de ellos? Porque no parecía, además de que nunca lo había visto por ahí. Dobló la esquina. Y de todas formas, ¿por qué parecía que tenía intenciones de entrar a la casa de los Matsuno justo cuando Osomatsu estaba solo? Espantó con el bastón a un perro que trataba de mearle encima. Es decir, puede que no lo supiera pero, ¿por qué no había entrado antes? Y si no era por eso, ¿qué hacía rondando la casa de los Matsuno así...?

Iyami sacudió la cabeza. No podía haber otra razón para ese comportamiento. No podía…

—¡No puedo dejar a un niño solo!

 

 

;

  
Osomatsu le dio la espalda a la puerta y suspiró con triunfo. Caminó de vuelta hacia la habitación preparándose para el acto una vez regresara Matsuyo.

—Heh, saqué a Conejo de la casa. Ahora mamá lo va a… —Escuchó el ruido familiar de la puerta deslizándose —¿Qué? ¡No!

Sintió el fuerte agarre de alguien y al mirar, se dio cuenta de que era un hombre increíblemente feo, incluso más que Iyami. Venía con dos tipos más.

—Quédate quieto y será más fácil —dijo uno de ellos. Osomatsu comenzó a temblar.

No tenía idea de qué iba a hacer y lo único que quería era a su mamá de vuelta. Creyó que iba a morir, cuando el tipo que lo tenía agarrado por el cuello arrugó la cara y lo soltó. Osomatsu se apartó mientras vio como el otro perdía el equilibrio y caía de cara contra el piso. Detrás estaba Iyami sosteniendo un ladrillo.

—¡Vamos, Todomatsu! —dijo Iyami soltando el ladrillo con el que le había pegado al ladrón.  
—Soy Oso… ¡Ah! —No le dió tiempo de decir nada más cuando Iyami lo jaló por el brazo hacia el interior del pasillo antes de que los sujetos siquiera se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Corrieron hacia la habitación de los sextillizos pero los ladrones se habían ido detrás. Iyami empujó a Osomatsu dentro y deslizó la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, forcejeando después con los ladrones que trataban de abrirla.

—¡¿Tú los conoces, Iyami?! ¡¿Los trajiste aquí?!  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Iyami se volvió para mirarlo a la cara con una sonrisa —¡No contrataría ayudantes para semejante tontería! Es un desperdicio de dinero.

De repente, dejaron la puerta en paz.

—Se fueron —murmuró Osomatsu.  
—Cállate, no seas idiota. Ellos no van a…

El impacto tiró a Iyami, quien cayó en medio de la habitación, mientras que Osomatsu había pegado un salto. Habían tomado impulso y habían roto la puerta con una silla. Los tres se pararon frente a ellos, desafiantes. Pero Iyami aún tenía su bastón.

—¡Toma, cara de culo! —dijo, al mismo tiempo que lustraba con el bastón la cabeza calva del líder.

Los otros dos intentaron lanzársele encima pero uno no le atinó y el otro también fue recibido con el bastón. Osomatsu esquivó a los ladrones que se tambaleaban y salió gateando por la puerta. Cuando otro de ellos decidió pensar por primera vez y bloqueó los ataques agarrando el bastón, por la posición en la que estaban, Iyami solo tuvo que levantar el pie, dándole justo en la entrepierna. Eso fue suficiente para inmovilizarlo y saltar por encima de él para salir de ahí.

Cuando llegó al pasillo, Osomatsu estaba escondido tras la pared. Iyami se quedó ahí de pie, desconcertado.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó este último.  
—Esperándote —respondió como si nada.  
—¡No puedes quedarte esperando a alguien en una casa llena de malandros! —Iyami le extendió la mano —Vámonos de aquí, Jyuushimatsu.

Osomatsu suspiró con alivió y sonrió ligeramente.

—Soy Osomatsu —añadió.

 

 

;

  
Ya estaban todos en la estación, tanto la familia Matsuno, cómo Iyami y los ladrones, los cuales estaban en los calabozos.

—¡... Y luego me llevó hasta la entrada, y allí los encerramos dentro de la casa!

Los demás sextillizos miraban a Osomatsu con la boca abierta mientras él contaba su historia.

—Venga, nos estás vacilando, ¿verdad? —dijo Choromatsu con su tono agrio.  
—¿Por qué lo haría?  
—¿Por qué Conejo nos ayudaría? Más bien creería si él hubiera sido el que fue a robar.

Matsuyo le apretó con suavidad el hombro a Osomatsu mientras seguía enjugándose las lágrimas.

—Si no fuera por el señor Iyami, no sé qué hubiera pasado.

Osomatsu se paró sobre la silla y lo llamó.  
—¡Conejo!, digo… ¡Iyami!  
—¿Huh? —Iyami volteó la cabeza confundido. Estaba muy concentrado viendo ese bonito reloj que tenía el oficial mientras fingía que había entendido todo lo que esté le decía.  
—Gracias por todo. De verdad, gracias —dijo Matsuyo una vez se hubo acercado —. Usted es un buen hombre.

Se quedó paralizado. Era la primera vez que le decían algo así directamente.

 

 

🌻

 


End file.
